


5 Times Jonathan Calms Will Down And 1 Time He Doesn't Have To - part 1 (First Time)

by RaduIsSatansNumOne



Series: 5 Times Jonathan Calms Will Down And 1 Time He Doesn't Have To [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaduIsSatansNumOne/pseuds/RaduIsSatansNumOne
Summary: The title speaks for itself. Five time Jonathan has to calm Will down and one time he doesn't have to.





	5 Times Jonathan Calms Will Down And 1 Time He Doesn't Have To - part 1 (First Time)

Jonathan was working longer than he would ever admit to his mother. He was afraid that if told her, she would feel like a shitty parent although she wasn’t. There were days when he didn’t even care about spending so much time at work, but at days like this, he hated every second of it.

He drove all the way from work to home in complete silence, he couldn’t concentrate enough to turn on the radio. Before he even knew, he stopped right in front of their house. “Guess I am home,” he yawned. He slowly opened the car doors and stepped out. He rubbed his eyes before opening the front doors.

The whole house was silent; his little brother needed sleep more than anyone, so why should he stay awake just because of him? Jonathan hated himself for leaving Will alone. As he tiptoed his way to his bedroom, he heard quiet sobbing coming from Will’s room.

Jonathan pushed the door open. He saw his little brother all curled up with painful expression in his little face, his blanket kicked all the way across the room. With one single step he found himself standing beside Will. “It’s okay,” he whispered. “I am here.”

But Will didn’t relax, he curled up even more. Jonathan grabbed his blanket and tried to cover him, but every time the blanket touched Will, he started kicking. Jonathan decided that the best thing he could do is to lie with Will for a while, to make sure he sleeps better.

He took off his jacket and shoes and simply lay next to his brother. Jonathan wrapped his arm around his little waist and covered them both with the blanket. Will calmed almost instantly, finally getting the rest he needed.

Jonathan didn’t even realized, but he fell asleep shortly after too.


End file.
